Live and Remember
by Hirana08
Summary: After loosing almost everything Inuyasha and Sesshomaru get a second chance in our modern time. And this time everything seems perfect - yet something is missing. Though they have no idea what that could be. And when a certain person appears in Tyntagiel High, perfection begins to be like a house of cards...
1. Prologue - REPLAY

_**Hi!**_

_**So this is my new fic. I have a writer's block in the first one so I'll be working on this for a while. This one is very very loosely based on Live and remember by Valentin Rasputin. Seriously, that is one of the best Russian novels I've ever read. It's not that long but it has such a deep message... I really like how the author describes the main characters' (Andrei and Nastia) love towards each other. Anyway it's really worth reading it even just once.**_

_**And one more thing: each chapter's title will come from a song. I'll try my best to choose such a song that has some kind of connection to the chapter (e.g. expressing lyrics or rhythm). But I won't choose only English songs, please remember this. Though I'll try to give also translations if it's possible. For the prologue I used REPLAY by VAMPS.**_

_**Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. Still. **_

_**Enjoy reading! ^.^**_

* * *

_**Live and remember**_

_Prologue - REPLAY_

"Are you sure this is the right place?" asked Inuyasha while he tried to catch up his half-brother. Sesshomaru didn't say a single word he was just walking forwards.

The silence of the night was broken by short songs of cicadae as the two of them were approaching towards a cave. Sesshomaru stopped in front of its entrance and he sniffed into the air. His amber eyes narrowed as soon as a certain scent reached to his brain. It made his blood boil and all the anger and hatred he held back this far was about to explode in him. Yet this kind of inner storm deep within the dog demon's soul remained invisible for anyone else. Inuyasha stopped next to him and he looked at him a bit suprised for the first time but then he got it. Sesshomaru's scent changed: the determination and the will of vengeance was so strong in him that it turned his scent into his dog form's.

"So this is the place" said Inuyasha and stared for a short while at the cave's mouth. It was a bit hard to imagine that the demon that attacked the village was hiding in such a pitiful place. Either way the power of the suprise was on their side and he had his brother by his side. This demon will be a piece of cake for them. He confidently unsheated his Tessaiga and he pointed towards the darkness. _"You will pay for everything..."_

Inuyasha grumbled loud. Sesshomaru turned towards his brother. His face was expressionless as usual yet something in his eyes told that he felt a kind of pity for Inuyasha.

"Don't do anything unnecessary" he said to his half-brother.

"Yeah, I know. Is she inside?"

"Without any doubt - I followed her scent."

Inuyasha put both his hands on the Tessaiga's hilt. He tried to calm down but everytime he told comforting words to himself he got pissed off. It wasn't because he couldn't find appropriate word. It was because he was standing right in front of the lair of the demon who killed his mate. And his anger made his demon blood go insane - wanting to burst and it made his human heart remember. He remembered the very night that was never meant to happen. If only he would have been there to give the Fire Rat's Robe to Kagome...

"Have you finished blaming yourself?" Sesshomaru's question was as hard as his punch. "We're going." And with this the dog-demon entered the cave and Inuyasha followed him.

Inside the cave it was pitch dark. The further they went from the entrance the darker it got. Inuyasha was about to ask Sesshomaru about his whereabouts when a faint light appeared in the distance. Even though the brother's barely saw each other they faced each other and nodded. They knew it was that demon and it also knew about them - though Sesshomaru was trying hard to hide both his and Inuyasha's demonic aura and scent. Sesshomaru grabbed Bakusaiga which was the sign to go. They began to run towards the light but right before they could have reach it a pillar of fire appeared from nowhere and it nearly hit both of them. They jumped in different directions so they managed to dodge the attack. The fire hit the stone in the middle and so the inner of the cave became filled with light. In front of the brothers a huge demon was sitting - its skin was as gray as a mound of ashes. Those red eyes were glowing in the darkness like some kind of lantern during a festival. It reminded Inuyasha a bit of Goshinki - Naraku's incarnation, who managed to break his Tessaiga. However, his wrath towards this demon was stronger than to remember. In front of his eyes only one thought was fluttering: _to take vengeance_. That was the only thing that counted. And Inuyasha didn't need to blink at his half-brother to know that he feels the same - even though he doesn't show it.

"So you came..." The demon's deep voice echoed in the cave. "How beautiful... the Taisho's two sons fight together..."

"Meido..." Inuyasha began but Sesshomaru threw his poison whip at the blade of the Tessaiga. "I told you not to do anything unnecessary."

The demon was about to throw another fire pillair, which Sesshomaru noticed immediately and threw his brother into a corner and he jumped away.

"But if you just escape, you can't attack!" Inuyasha came forward and ran towards the demon. Sesshomaru bounced back from a rock and he unsheated Bakusaiga and attacked. The Tessaiga's protective barrier merely managed to appear around Inuyasha, when the rocks began to fell.

"Hey! Watch your aim!" Inuyasha yelled while keeping up the barrier.

"Where is Rin?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Heh... so that girl IS the weakness of the great Sesshomaru..." An evil smile appeared on the face of the demon, showing his knife-sharped teeth. Among them there were man-sized gaps. And in one of the gaps Sesshomaru noticed the bracelet of pearls he gave to Rin for her last birthday.

His eyes turned into red, his face began to convulse - just like before all his transformations. Inuyasha also felt the huge amount of demonic energy that was about to blow up in his brother. He wanted to stop him telling that his true form might crush the whole cave. But then he caught a familiar scent.

"Sesshomaru! Rin is still alive!" Sesshomaru blinked back at his brother but his eyes were still red. "It's a bit faint, but I can feel her. She is behind the demon."

"Curse on you, hanyou!" The demon reached towards Inuyasha, who tried to counterattack with Iron Reaver Soul Stealer while backing.

Sesshomaru used this moment and he got behind the demon. Rin was lying there next to a stake - the flames were about touch her fingers. The dog demon immediately lifted her and he was about to jump when the girl began to move. Her voice was shaking and was very faint, but Sesshomaru heard all the words she was saying.

"It hurts..."

Sesshomaru looked at her from top to toe. Rin's body was covered by heavily burnt wounds. Even though it made her blooming beauty fade, he could still recognize beneath them the little gril with whom he used to travel. He was about to take her out when Inuyasha's scream caught his ears. He stopped midway and looked in the direction of the voice. His half-brother was smashed to the wall of the cave, his arms were full of cuts - most likely because of Blades of Blood - and he was barely holding onto Tessaiga. He also seemed to lost his consciousness.

"Now what will you do, Sesshomaru?" asked the demon. "Your brother or your little girl?"

Yes, he had the chance to get Rin out of here but something deep inside him stayed. After all Inuyasha was his half-brother even though he hated him. He murmured a _"Stupid Inuyasha, you always stand in my way..."_ and he looked at the mouth of the cave. It wasn't too far away. Maybe with his velocity he may manage to get Rin outside in a few seconds and get back here to save Inuyasha's ass. But what if by then he will find nothing but Inuyasha's dead body and with coming back to him will cost his life, too? Sesshomaru couldn't believe that a lower demon like this managed to catch him.

"One of them will die." said the demon and he reinforced his gasp around Inuyasha. The half demon was about to let go of the Tessaiga and even the Coat of the Fire Rat began to tear because of the claws. "But which one? The honour is all yours, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru was hesitating. And he was the best suprised about this.

"Go, you idiot!" Inuyasha yelled and he caught Tessaiga before its fall. "Don't make my mistake!"

"Don't decide instead of this Sesshomaru!"

"There is nothing to decide! Hurry and take Rin outside! She is your irreplaceable mate! You can't choose me over her!"

Inuyasha held the Tessaiga with all his strength, that was left. Its blade began to transform - it was covered by adamant. Sesshomaru knew well what that meant.

"Hurry and take her!"

Sesshomaru looked back at him one more time like he was trying to say something - even just with his eyes. But in the next second he flew out of the cave with Rin and he let her lay down beneath a tree. Rin didn't regain her consciousness, so he just stroke her face gently and he whispered to her ears: "Now it's alright, Rin. He won't lay a finger on you. Never again. Wait for me here."

Sesshomaru got back at the very moment, when Inuyasha finished shouting Adamant Barrage and large diamond spears attacked the demon. This caused the demon letting go of Inuyasha, who landed in front of Sesshomaru.

"You stupid! Why did you come back?" Inuyasha asked, while Tessaiga changed to black.

"To save your ass, you bastard!" Sesshomaru, who took Bakusaiga and pointed towards the demon.

"Meido Zangetsuha!" "Bakusaiga" they shouted together and the two attacks reached the enemy at the same time.

Some kind of light appeared from both of the swords. Whether the attacks hit the demon or missed it was unclear - everything melted into one in that white fog. Suddenly the cave exploded - blinding all the surroundings. Among with the rocks also two motionless body flew out...

* * *

_**"Your lives were sacrificed, your last will's justified**_

_**And I will let your lost souls through heaven's gates**_

_**Replay"**_


	2. Chapter 01 - New Divide

_**Hi!**_

_**Sorry for this late update. A lot of things happened so it was a bit difficult to write the story but here it is. ^.^**_

_**Thanks for I love snowy owls for reviewing the story and Ms90sgirl for following it. You're the best!**_

_**For this chapter I was inspired by New Divide by Linkin Park.**_

_**Enjoy reading! ^.^**_

* * *

_**Live and remember**_

_Chapter I. - New Divide_

_**~ ЖиП ~**_

Deep and endless darkness surrounded Inuyasha. It embraced his whole body like a warm blanket - except for the fact that it was cold. But this didn't bother him. It was perfect - being caught in the soul's hidden agony. He could hear even his heart. Instead of beating it sounded like a sad song being hummed. The emotions within grasped his heart tightly as if they were about to be torn out. He thought of it: _it would be nice not to feel pain anymore. _Blur pictures flashed in his head - everything seemed to be erased by an invisible rubber. And he felt easier: no heavy burdens, no inner storm. Just him and his agony.

"Inuyasha, wake up!" A strong voice broke through the barrier of silence. "Open your eyes!" Inuyasha unwillingly covered his ears with his hands and hunched up as small as he could.

He wished tot turn invisible so that the voice won't be able to reach him. _"Wake up? I don't want to..." _His inner voice was like a child's, who doesn't want to go to school on Monday morning. _"I like here. It's so warm... And besides... reality is just cruel."_

"Inuyasha, wake up!" This time the voice didn't wait for his response. It grabbed his hand as hard as a whip would and pulled him towards itself. Inuyasha couldn't even try to resist – the stiffness spread throughout his body like a poison. And it didn't let go of him.

When Inuyasha opened his eyes everything was blurry as if he wouldn't watch the world through a frosted glass. He winked a few to sharpen his sight and the first thing he saw was an old neon light on the white ceiling. It took him sometime to realize that he wasn't at home. And when the scent of the germicide reached his brain he found immediately basically in that very moment that he is in a hospital.

"Welcome back" said the same voice that pulled him out of the darkness. Inuyasha turned his head slightly right and he saw his brother sitting on a chair next to his bed. He barely recognized his face though. Last time he saw him he had long white hair, amber gold eyes and elf-like ears but now… he looked like a human.

"Why are you a human?" The question popped out of Inuyasha's mouth like a rabbit from its hole.

"I was born like this" Sesshomaru answered as if there would be nothing more natural than this.

"_Then… was everything just a dream?"_ Inuyasha asked in himself while he slowly sat up. He felt pain from his left arm and he couldn't really move it. He wanted to touch it with his right hand, however, that one felt numb. But when he got a peep of something white wrapped around his arm he got kind of scared. Its lower part was fully covered by a heavy bandage. He looked in the other direction and he saw the IV needle in his elbow.

"Take it as slow as possible. I said as slow as possible."

"You said that twice." Inuyasha was sarcastic, though he knew that he should take his brother's advice and not to move so sudden. "What the hell happened anyway?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

Sesshomaru released a kind of nervous sigh as he stood up. He walked to the window and pulled away the curtain. The daylight broke in and it made his face look like a marble statue of an Ancient hero or a heavenly angel.

"You drank the half of a Scotch. You ended up so drunk that you dropped the bottle and fell into it. And meanwhile you had the strength to shuffle off my stuff."

Inuyasha's face twisted from the visual illusion of the events. He also imagined the future of him and Sesshomaru when his brother makes him pay for everything. He already knew that it will be even harder than take a stand against his step-mother's humiliation.

"Sesshomaru… do you hate me?" Inuyasha asked with low voice. Ever since his parents died his brother was his only true support even when he had the hardest time. It was really necessary for him to know whether he was still his brother and not someone, who will see through him from now on.

Sesshomaru sat back on the chair and he looked into Inuyasha's eyes. His emerald green eyes reflected some kind of warmth even though his face was like of a statue.

"Either way you are alive. And that's important."

"If only I couldn't stay…"

When Inuyasha realized his brother's intention it was already too late. Sesshomaru clenched his fist and hit his younger brother so hard that he fell back on the bed and knocked his forehead against the infusion strength.

"Hey! What was that for? I thought you don't hate me!"

"I don't. I just want you to…"

But he couldn't finish his sentence because an old doctor and an oddly dressed man stepped into the hospital ward.

"Good morning, Master Sesshomaru!" nodded the doctor and adjusted his little glasses on his nose. He walked to Inuyasha's bed and repeated the movement. "Oh, heavenly polar bear! Master Inuyasha regained his consciousness. How delightful!"

"Hey, old man! Pull that thing out of me!" Inuyasha showed his IV needle.

"Inuyasha!" grunted Sesshomaru. "Show some respect!" When he saw that his brother is more or less hopeless in this field he turned to the doctor. "Doctor Moffat, what are the results?"

"Ah, the results… Well… the blood picture was much better compared to the last one. It seems the most alcohol left Master Inuyasha's body, the percentage is getting closer and closer to the lowest. So you can go home today." Doctor Moffat carefully removed the needle and placed plasters to its place. "Just in case" he smiled.

"Jaken!" The oddly dressed man stepped forward. "Help Inuyasha to get dressed."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

The butler helped Inuyasha to stand up from the bed and he walked with him to the toilette. Sesshomaru heaved a sigh of relief. Most likely he was worried about his brother's condition, even though he didn't show it in front of him. Doctor Moffat hobbled to Sesshomaru and he looked at him as if he would see some kind of miracle.

"What is so interesting about me?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I was just wondering… whether the two of you are really blood related…" confessed the doctor.

Indeed, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru couldn't be any more different. Sesshomaru was tall and fairly well built. His appearance was similar to the Nordic people: light blonde hair reaching slightly beyond his broad shoulders, emerald green eyes that could pierce the hardest steel and skin as fair as pure snow. Inuyasha was smaller by a head than his brother. He had raven black hair with the similar length as his brother's and brown almost almond shaped eyes. Both of them seemed to be the heritage of his Japanese mother. And we still haven't spoken about their personalities…

"Anyway… Master Inuyasha is lucky to have you" concluded Doctor Moffat.

"What do you mean?"

"If you would abandon him, wouldn't your mother cast him to the nearest orphanage?"

Sesshomaru remained silent. He knew too well what his mother wanted to do with his brother. He was there, when she learnt about his father's death and when she threatened Inuyasha with orphanage, namelessness, poverty and violence. His brother was much of an eyesore in the perfect world she lived.

"Oh, and I prescribed a painkiller. Its effect is quiet strong; stronger than your mother's antidepressants. So please make sure that he doesn't take it too often or else he will have to pay a not so pleasant visitation at the toxicology."

"I understood."

"We are ready" said Jaken as he and Inuyasha stepped out of the toilette.

"We are leaving. Take care, Doctor Moffat."

The way home was cold as Greenland at winter. There was no talk and this made Inuyasha nervous. He got used to it that when there is silence then there is some kind of punishment for him. He assumed that his step-mother will be angry since she had to come home for a ruckus he caused. And maybe she even heard some gossips about him making her hate him more. If that's even possible. He turned to his brother as if he would ask for some kind of help. But in the end Sesshomaru was more occupied with the newspaper he bought.

"Sesshomaru…" began Inuyasha "What were you trying to say at the hospital?"

"In the hospital?" He looked up behind from the newspaper with a strange look.

"You know before the doctor came in. Who was he anyway?"

"He is Doctor Henry Moffat. He knows our family from long ago. He also used to be father's drinking buddy."

"Then dad must have lived for a long time."

"Idiot…" chanted Jaken silently while driving the car.

"Jaken. Watch the road." Sesshomaru's cold words made the cabin freeze.

"Y…Yes, Milord."

The butler acted like a soldier under order: he remained silent and did nothing but paid attention to the driving. Soon he turned left leaving the main road leading out of the city and soon they reached the suburbs. The streets were filled with big Victorian houses with huge gardens. It was clearly visible that this area was populatedby the elite families. Soon Jaken stopped the car in front of a house which had slight similarities to the traditional Japanese houses. It was surrounded by a wide porch and the garden was arranged also in a traditional way. It almost looked like a smaller castle.

"We arrived" announced Jaken.

The brothers got out of the car and walked silently next to each other to the entrance. Soon – more or less out of nowhere – a woman's figure appeared on the porch. Refinement and elegance shone from her whole appearance. She looked a lot like Sesshomaru: she had long light blonde hair and ice blue eyes. They had the same piercing look like Inuyasha's elder brother.

"L…Lady Regina!" the butler bowed his head when he saw her.

"Shoyoukai! What did it take so long?" Her voice was cold like ice. Then she looked at Sesshomaru and a kind of suspicious smile appeared on her face. "I'm glad to see you my son. You've grown so much…You're almost an adult now."

"And I'm nothing?" murmured Inuyasha.

"Shoyoukai! Take my son to his room!"

Jaken nodded with his head and hurried in front of Sesshomaru. Soon they disappeared beyond the entrance door.

Lady Regina got closer to Inuyasha but she stopped midway the stairs. She was much taller even so then her step-son. Disgust appeared on her face and she didn't even try to hide it. She wanted him to know where his place is in this world: way beneath her and her son. The next moment she slapped him in his face. Twice. And it hurt more then Sesshomaru's punch at the hospital.

"You are a disgrace to this family! A scum like you shouldn't have born in the first place!"

"In cases like these, it takes two to tango"

Another slap landed on his face yet Inuyasha stood expressionless in front of her step-mother.

"You will never learn the manners, won't you? I've been travelling all around the world and guess what, the rumours did reach me. I had to hear that my step-son is about to drop out from school because of his depression over the death of some girl."

"Kikyo was not just some girl! She was…"

"I am the one who is speaking! Seriously! And your looks… Is this how I raised you?"

"You never even tried to raise me in the first place."

"Enough is enough, young man. Now, Inuyasha Takahashi, listen to me very carefully because I won't tell it once again. The only reason why you are here is my son's unexplainable attachment to you. If he wouldn't insist to keep you in this house, you would be already in an orphanage. Did you understand that? And at the same time I'd ruin your life for once and for all. Remember that only the slightest movement from me is enough for you to end on the streets. Got that?"

"Yes."

"It's yes, ma'm or yes, lady Regina."

"Yes, lady Regina."

"Now get ready because it's dinner time. Hurry! Hurry! I have no intention of getting old while waiting for you."

The dinner was very far from pleasant. Inuyasha felt on himself the hating looks of Lady Regina. It was quiet obvious that Regina was annoyed by his step-son's presence at the table. Meanwhile Sesshomaru stayed silent. Most likely he felt the high voltage in the air and he didn't wish to pour oil to the fire. It was already worse than he expected. After they finished eating Regina waved to both of them to stay.

"We spent so little time together, my son…" she sighed tragically as if Sesshomaru were grave ill.

"So little time that it already seems too much" murmured Inuyasha but Lady Regina didn't pay attention.

"But I'm glad that I made home before both of you depart to Tyntagiel High… Shoyoukai will take you to the airport and if my time allows I will also accompany you."

"What? Both of us?" Inuyasha stood up whether that was an act because of anger or of surprise it was unknown. "I'd rather drown in my…"

"Calm down" said Sesshomaru's eyes. "Sit back!"

"You should be grateful, Inuyasha" continued Lady Regina as if nothing would have happened before. "I talked to the headmistress and she allowed you to continue your studies. However, you must take extra classes from Sesshomaru to keep up with the pace."

"I won't go anywhere!"

"Oh, you will. Even if I have to tie your limbs together and take you on my shoulders but tomorrow you will be on that plane with Sesshomaru. There is nothing to argue about this. You will go to Canada tomorrow, it's decided!"

"Why would you even bother me to ask what I want…"

* * *

"_**There was nothing in sight**_

_**But memories left abandoned**_

_**There was nowhere to hide**_

_**The ashes felt like snow…"**_

* * *

**Author's Note**

_**I'll try to make a regularity in updating in order to be able to organize in my life. And that includes continuing Eternal, so for those who read my other story: don't worry. I wish to continue it just I have a writer's block. That's it. And what regards this story: reviews, please! Reviews are always welcomed at me and I also try to answer all of them - no matter whether it's an expectation or a question.**_


	3. Chapter 02 - Don't look back

_**Hi!**_

_**First of all I'd like to thank tia1992 and blueheartlovee for liking this story and also huge thanks to CassandraRenee18, Sarabear209, kiti4life and blueheartlovee for following the story. You all gave me strength to write this chapter! ^.^ You could be also called the "silent reviewers". ^.^**_

_**But you know I want to hear what you think or your ideas, how the story could or should go on. So please write them – you never know what could happen. ;-) I also gladly accept song suggestions because sometimes it's hard to find a song that expresses the whole chapter. Or maybe it's just me who is narrow-minded.**_

_**Also there is an important announcement at the end of the chapter, so please read it.**_

_**The song I used this time is Don't look back by Hamasaki Ayumi.**_

_**Enjoy reading! ^.^**_

* * *

_**Live and remember**_

_Chapter II. – Don't look back_

_**~ ЖиП ~**_

Sesshomaru didn't notice when he fell asleep. But there was one thing he knew for sure: he was dreaming. And this was more or less unusual to him. To be caught in the endless world of meaningless fantasies was the habit of the mortals and not his. He remembered that Rin used to have dreams – sometimes he even heard her talking; calling out his name or her parents for help. And now he was the one dreaming. But Sesshomaru didn't see anything but the blackness surrounding him. He wanted to wake up so badly, yet it was like as if a strong chain would have embraced his whole body. That was the very moment, when he realized: this isn't a dream. This is the reality.

"Se…Sesshomaru-sama!" A faint voice called out his name. And he recognized it. "Rin…" Her name left his mouth unwillingly and yet it was so desperate like a prayer to the Heavens.

Then out of nowhere a hole appeared. Inside there was a world – the Feudal Japan as Sesshomaru knew it. And it was the last place he remembered from there: the meadow in front of the forest – the place where he left Rin. An unknown feeling began to rule in his chest. Something he never felt before. It caused him unbearable pain as if he would be fatally wounded at his heart. And even though he couldn't sense his blood in the air, he knew he was bleeding. He could feel the blood coming from his heart in little stripes. Sesshomaru didn't have the slightest idea what this could be. But he knew that right now he has to be by Rin's side. With her everything will be better – he had no doubts about that. So he flew towards the hole but right before he could have jumped into it, he heard another familiar voice.

"Where are you going, Sesshomaru?"

The dog demon turned around but he didn't see his father. But he was sure that the voice belonged to Inu no Taisho, his father.

"She needs this Sesshomaru."

"I know. But it's hard to believe that my Sesshomaru wants to go." Inu Taisho kept a short break. As if he was remembering the moment he asked his son about having someone to protect. That time he said no – and now, after two hundred years he had someone. And that's why the truth seemed so painful even for Sesshomaru's father and still he said. "She is beyond saving."

Sesshomaru's face turned as pale as the winter snow when those words reached him. The pain became stronger in his chest. He couldn't control himself: fear began to reflect in his amber gold eyes. He can't loose Rin. Not now.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Sesshomaru. Death is necessary to live. Humans live their lives knowing that they are going to leave this world once. By being aware to this they are strong. They live the death of others and with this they are able to face the darkness in their hearts. Her life was prolonged enough, don't you think?"

"You have no right to lecture this Sesshomaru! You did the same to that stupid human mate of yours before your death! And don't tell me that it was because of Inuyasha! If you would have accepted what you said before you'd be still alive!"

Even Sesshomaru surprised about how loud he shouted. Inu Taisho's voice remained silent. He knew that his son spoke out of grief and anger. He didn't even imagine that this human girl became so much important for his son.

"There is one thing that might save her. But you need…"

"Sesshomaru! Oi, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called his brother and poked his shoulders. "Wake up!"

The elder brother opened his eyes quiet sudden and he sighed when he recognized the inner of the cab. He looked through the window and he saw a busy street.

"Who is Rin?" His brother's question made Sesshomaru's consciousness awake as if he was struck by a lightning. That name was the only thing he recalled from his dream. A name but without a face or a gesture – as if it would have popped out of his mind out of nowhere.

He was remained silent for a while. Then when it seemed like Inuyasha gave up the hope of the answer he told: "It means woods in your language, idiot."

Inuyasha threw at him an angry look. Whenever Sesshomaru wished to be ignored he referred to something Japanese. As if he would want to tell him that despite being half-Japanese he knew less about his culture like a five-year-old at his age. And as years passed this became indeed Inuyasha's sensitive point.

That's why now – and as always – he turned away from his brother sulking. He crossed his arms and from his expression a non-verbal message was readable: _"don't you dare to talk to me"_. But ten minutes later he ended up breaking his own silence-vow.

"Is Tyntagiel High still far?"

"It is. But we don't go there."

"What? And what about Miss 'Even if I have to tie your limbs together and carry on my shoulders to the plane but you will go to that damned school'?"

"Something went wrong in the calculations."

"Then are we here because of business?"

"I'm talking about your education."

"I'm good the way I am. There is nothing wrong. Besides if it's just about me then why are you here?"

"That is not your concern."

"It won't hurt telling him" told the cab driver. Inuyasha immediately recognized his voice: it was Myoga Tachibana, the family's lawyer. "Master Sesshomaru is here to learn as well but on the will of your late father."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"Mr. Takahashi included in his will that if Master Sesshomaru thinks it is an utmost necessity, with legal help he can overwrite for a short term his will of you attending at Tyntagiel High."

"Without telling me?"

"The will says that this is only his decision. And if you ask me Master Inuyasha, I do agree with Master Sesshomaru. A change of climate never hurts."

"Then… what are you planning?"

But he didn't get any answer. Sesshomaru was just staring through the window as if his mind was lost in all the strange faces he saw on the street.

Myoga stopped the car at a small family house. It was nowhere as gorgeous or as luxurious as the Takahashi residence in London. When Inuyasha stepped into the house he felt like as if he was walking in a shoebox. But this wasn't an ordinary, deserted box. All the windows that looked at the street were as clean as new. In the air the scent of fresh paint could be felt. The furniture was covered with white sheets.

"Does anyone live here?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well, as of the past decade you are the first ones to live here" explained Myoga.

"It's too clean and…" The younger brother looked around. He found the place somewhat familiar yet he felt a faint disgust. He couldn't imagine himself living here after the Takahashi residence.

"Watch your words, Inuyasha" told Sesshomaru as if he would read his brother's mind.

"Master Sesshomaru has right. This is the house where Lady Izayoi lived" explained Myoga. "She was living here when he met your father and you were also born to this house, Inuyasha."

"And… how come that the house is still…"

"Your father had no heart to sell this house after Lady Izayoi's unfortunate death. And now it's your heritage, Master Inuyasha."

"This mouse-hole is my…?"

"It's perfect" stated Sesshomaru. "We won't stay here forever anyway."

"Talk about yourself…"

"If you wish to sell it, then sell it when you come to age and you will be able to get your part from the whole heritage. That's not my concern. But for now be quiet."

"Well… The electricity isn't working yet but the telephone is hooked up so you can order dinner. I wrote up some useful numbers and also mine if any problem will emerge." Myoga handed over a piece of paper to Sesshomaru. "I suppose I can leave everything in your hands. If you need anything, you know where you can find me. Now, if you might excuse me."

Myoga waved his goodbye from the door and he left the brothers in their new house. They went upstairs and occupied their rooms. Inuyasha got his old room and Sesshomaru got Izayoi's. When the younger brother pulled off the sheets from the furniture, his room became filled with memories. Somehow he could feel his mother's scent in the air which made him smile. He didn't have any idea that he still misses her this much.

"What do you want?" asked Sesshomaru from the door.

"To knock before you appear" told Inuyasha but from the serious glaze of his brother he got that he is not in the mood of joking. "I vote for a Brooklyn pizza without pepperoni"

"Fine, then pizza it is."

After Sesshomaru ordered the pizzas he waited patiently for the dispatch patiently. That was the time when he noticed a back door. He began to wonder whether it leads to another street. But then he remembered the time when they arrived. He observed that between two houses there is a bigger gap behind than usual. He walked to the door and opened it. It led to a small porch that looked at a small and untidy garden. There was nothing in it but more or less dried roses and a lonely cherry tree which had a swing tied to one of its branch.

"_Maybe I can do something with this…" _he thought in himself.

As he was staring at the tree a distant memory approached his mind. Then it spread within him like a weird dream because he saw everything so clear as if he was standing right there.

_He saw a blooming cherry tree on a hill above a village. The petals were carried by a wind and it looked just like a storm of flowers. Then he saw himself leaning against the trunk of the tree and gazing the horizon. His thoughts were far away beyond everyone's sight._

_"Sesshomaru-sama!" A happy voice shouted his name loudly. Then the next thing he noticed was someone jumping into his lap and embracing him._

_Back then he would have evaded a moment like this but this changed. It changed in a way that he allowed only one to do this with him. And that was Rin. His arms unwillingly moved and he embraced her in a gentle way as if he was holding something fragile. Maybe he was afraid of holding her tight because that way she might turn into a bunch of flower petals and will be carried away with the wind. He could her heart beating as fast as a butterfly flying threw the skies. His heart remained calm yet its beat said: "If only you'd know how much I missed you…"  
_

However, as happy he felt at first as much pain took over in his heart. Sesshomaru didn't understand why that was but he recognized the girl's voice. It was the same one he heard in his dream in the morning when they arrived to the town.

"Rin…" he said the name loudly as if he would taste it like some kind of sweet wine. "Why do I have you in my mind? What is your connection to this Sesshomaru?"

But then suddenly all of his thoughts were scattered by the door bell. He walked to the entrance door and he opened it. But it wasn't the pizza dispatch, who was standing there…

"_**Even if I repaint them**_

_**My mind can't be deceived.**_

_**(Don't look back) It's my uncool side.**_

_**(Don't look back) That is dear to me."**_

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_**Since soon it will be August and I have to re-organize my life in order to prepare for the new semester at university. And I will begin this with the updates. I decided to update this story once in two weeks. I chose this frequency because next week I'm going to publish a new story titled Another Now (summary at my profile). And I might be able to balance between the two stories and my studies in a way like this.**_

_**So if you are interested in another story from me, keep watching next Friday! **_

_**Bye then!**_

_**Hirana08**_


End file.
